Dearest
by kawaiiness
Summary: When the Daidouji Children all move to Tomeada, they meet new friends and family they didn't even know they had. Yue, Kero, Yukito, and Tomoyo will grow and learn to be people they never thought they could be.
1. Default Chapter

Dearest

I looked out the window and watched as the dark violet-sapphire blanket faded 

away while the gentle, glowing sun awakened from its peaceful slumber. Next to me, my 

youngest sibling, Tomoyo also awoke from her seamlessly endless dreams as well. As she 

turned to me and smiled, I saw the light get caught in her deep, clear eyes. Eyes that held 

the colors of night within them: the deepest shade of lavender infused with the lightest tint 

of sapphire-blue. 

"Yuki-kun, did you have a pleasant rest?" Her sweet voice asked me.

"Absolutely."

"I have no idea how any of you can get comfortable sleeping in a car! Whose great idea 

was it to drive half a day instead of fly there again?!" Raged my brother Kero.

"It was your idea Kero-chan, you said that it would be a wonderful experience since all of 

us are so used to riding in limos and flying on planes everywhere." Replied my other 

brother Yue.

"Shut Up." Kero murmured. 

Tomoyo and I couldn't help but laughed. The four of us are the children of 

Daidouji Sonomi, the CEO of Daidouji Toys. Because of that, all of us are used to big 

houses, rich foods, and luxurious livings. 

I, Daidouji Yuki, at 22, am the third brother and second youngest child. My older twin 

brothers, Yue and Kero are 23. Yue beat Kero by five minutes time. And then there is 

our one and only sister, Tomoyo, who is 16. Each of us differs in looks and personality so 

much, you would never think we were related, much less siblings.

Kero is the tough guy. He acts like he knows everything and the best at 

everything. With his golden looks and flirtatious ways, he is mostly known as a playboy. 

(Kero is the golden version of Yue in the series. Golden hair, golden eyes, etc. Only not 

lean, more muscular. ) There are only two women that can control him: Mother, and 

Tomoyo. According to Tomoyo, Kero is nothing but a big softy that acts tough. She has 

him tied around her little finger; she can get him to do just about anything and shut his big 

mouth too.

Yue is the big brother. He takes care of most things and watches after all of us, or 

mostly Kero, who is the most reckless person out of anyone we know. He is quiet and 

most of the time emotionless. Or so you think, the only people who can really read him 

are Kero, Tomoyo, and myself. Though he might seem cold and heartless at times, he 

actually is very caring and kind. 

Tomoyo … what can I say about our dear girl? He's the sweetest, politest, 

kindest, most even-tempered person you'll ever meet. If you didn't know her too well, 

you would think she's perfect. If you did, you would know else wise. Although Tomoyo 

is skilled at everything she does, has the biggest heart in the world, and has a strong head 

on her shoulders, she is what you call "weird" at times. Tomoyo is obsessed with her 

video camera and making costumes for people. She can be sneaky, wicked and deceiving. 

Just because she looks harmless doesn't mean she is.

We're been driving all night, switching turns to get to our new house in Tomeada. 

We're moving because our Mother grew up there and wants all of us to be closer to our 

grandparents. It takes half a day's drive from where we used to live. Yue, Kero, and 

myself will be starting school at Tokyo University. Which is not that far away from home. 

Accounting to mother, "it's a sweet little town that you'll adore!" My mother is rather 

young to be a mother of 23 year-olds. She's only 39, meaning she had us kids starting at 

16. My grandparents wee furious, but they survived. And my great-grandfather simply 

adores Tomoyo to death. She's his "sweet fairy princess." I think partly the reason is 

because she looks a lot like my mother's cousin and his granddaughter, Nadeshiko. I've 

seen pictures and their nearly identical. Only, a courting to our mother, Tomoyo is not as 

dense and is not as clumsy. Nadeshiko died almost twenty years ago already, but I know 

it still hurts mother and great-grandfather. I hear they don't really get along with her 

husband though. I do wonder what awakes us at Tomeada…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've decided to pick up again. O.o Hopfully, I won't be too lazy and start on Only You

again…it's up to you guys! The more reviews I get, the more willing I'll be to write! =)


	2. Author's Note

Hey there!

Is anyone willing to continue this story for me? You could continue or rewrite it as you like or I could give you the plot I had planned originally. I know what it is right now is sort of crappy and I'm very willing to give anyone who wants the chance permission to do what they like with this story. If you're interested, inform me and we'll chat.

Aim - tokawaii


End file.
